Saving Myself
by Quod Tibi
Summary: Luna and Neville travel back in time.


_**For QLFC S6F1**_

 **CHASER 3:** Star Trek (reboot films) {an electrical storm take character's ship back in time}  
 **Optional Prompts:** [emotion] Gratitude, [colour] Coral, [word] Mindless

I was struggling to wrap my head around the fact that he is dead. Really and truly dead. The war was over and I had been key in making it happen. Had I not stood up to him and killed his pet snake, Harry would never have been able to fulfill his part in the prophecy. The irony of us both ending up being key players in Voldemort eventual end is mind-boggling. It is finally over.

As I continue to struggle internally with these facts, Luna gently takes my hand in hers. We have gotten so close this past year. I don't know how I would have made it through without her quiet support. She slowly and gently leads me away from the castle and all the destruction that surrounds us. I am grateful that she was unhurt during the final battle. There were so many close calls. Too many.

I know from our time together, she just needs to get away from it all. Go somewhere quiet to process what has happened and what comes next. She leads us into the forest. We wander mindlessly deeper and deeper. No real destination in mind. We both just need to get away from the destruction and death that surround Hogwarts Castle. The silence between us is nice and comfortable. Eventually, we are surrounded by nature. The only sounds those of the forest. Luna finally stops after she finds a sheltered spot to sit.

Luna pulls me down next to her and we just sit quietly, each of us lost in our thoughts. We must have fallen asleep, as when I awake, Luna is safely tucked under my arm resting against me. In the distance, I hear a storm. Luckily there is a small cave not too far away. I gently pick Luna up trying not to wake her. As I settle her on the cave floor she starts to stir. I join her, wrapping her once again in my arms and kiss her forehead.

"Go back to sleep. You can rest now. It is all over," I whisper. She snuggles further into my arms and goes back to sleep. As the storm approaches, it seems different than normal storms. It is violent and electric, but it almost seems like more. There is an odd feeling in the air, almost magical as it passes. Eventually, I drift off to sleep again.

I slowly wake up a few hours later to the most beautiful sunrise. I have never seen the sky such a beautiful coral colour. Coral is such an odd colour for a sunrise, but it was magnificent all the same. I am once again struck by how grateful I am that our year of hell is finally over. Voldemort has finally be defeated.

As I enjoy the sunrise, I notice Luna's breathing is no longer as slow and that her heart rate has picked up. She must have woken up but doesn't want to move from the comfort of my arms. I involuntarily tighten my hold on her with that thought. It feels so good to just hold her.

"Luna, have you seen this magnificent sunrise? It is such beautiful shades of coral."

"It's magnificent. I have never seen a coral sunrise before." she mummers still sounding half asleep.

A while later we finally get up and make our way back to the castle. We no longer mindlessly wander the woods. We know we need to get back to the others. To get to work on putting the school and everything else back to rights. Although I am grateful for the end of the war, there is still a lot of work that needs to be done to put the wizarding society back to rights.

"Luna, wasn't the castle damaged in the battle?"

"How odd, it most definitely was. Did you also notice that these trees seem different, almost as though they are younger?" Luna wondered out loud.

Our steps quicken as we approached the castle. It was a nice spring day and there were students all over the grounds. Some enjoying themselves in small groups, laughing. Others were alone studying. None of them looked familiar. Then I caught sight of one of the professors. With a start, I realized it was Professor McGonagall, just much younger. If I had to guess, maybe just a few years before we first arrived at Hogwarts as students.

It's hard to believe we travelled back in time 10 years before the Battle of Hogwarts. For the last two years Luna and I have discussed how it must have happened and the only thing that makes any sense was the amount of magic that was used all in one spot, both protecting and attacking Hogwarts must have somehow charged the storm that passed over us that night so long ago in the forbidden forest.

Luna and I have mindlessly travelled around the wizarding world, grateful for a second chance to enjoy life. Luna spent her time studying rare magical creatures and I spent mine studying the local plants where we went. No one knew us and that allowed us to focus on healing. Having each other was all the mattered. We knew what was coming and we were grateful for this time before the future battles we knew were to come again.

One day Luna suddenly stops in her tracks and says, "We have to go."

"Luna, what do you mean?" I ask.

"My mom needs me. We need to go now!" and with that Luna grabs my arm and proceeds to apparate us away. I can only guess it must be her childhood home I see in the distance, but Luna is already pulling me towards the house.

"We have to run faster! When we get to the house, you need to pull me, I mean the child, clear of the house" she screams never slowing down. If anything she moves a little faster. I am struggling to keep up, but I do as she asks. Quickly dashing into the house to grab the girl, as I do, I see Luna throw up a shield to protect us all from the spell that has just gone badly wrong. Unfortunately, the woman is too far away and there was nothing we could do to save her in time.

I watch as the child stares in horror at the crumpled form of what must be her mother. It is only then that I realize what has just happened. Luna had me save herself from her mother's spell. It seems all very confusing to me. Had I not been here, Luna would not have survived. But she survived before she even met me. My head is spinning, but right now we have a young Luna to comfort.

Much later that night, when we were settled back into our new routine, I asked Luna, "What happened today? Have you known all along that we needed to save you from your mother's spell?"

"I didn't realize until the last minute. I had been thinking more about my mother as the date of her death approached, but I was afraid to see her. I wasn't sure what it would do to our future." I nodded.

"But as I was thinking on it further today, I realized that I had been oddly saved that night by an aunt and uncle I don't remember having. When I really thought about them, I realized they were wearing the exact clothes we were wearing today and it all clicked together. We were always meant to come back to save me."


End file.
